(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinging fitting, for a door, window or the like, comprising a fixed support inserted on the sash-frame and on which is installed a spindle in a movable support attached to the leaf inserted into a bushing.
This invention will find its application in the field of the building iron-mongery and relates, in particular, to hinging fittings for a door, window or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As a matter of fact, there are already known a number of hinging fittings meeting the above description and ensuring the pivoting connection of a door, window or the like to a sash-frame. In closer compliance with this description are the bent supports which ensure the lower connection between a sash-frame and a leaf pivoting about a vertical axis. In this respect, one observes that such a bent support may also fulfill the function of allowing a tilting of this leaf about a horizontal axis at the lower edge of the leaf. This is used in the framework of a swinging and tilting-type door or window.
Thus, such a bent support includes a fixed support attached with the sash-frame and which may be of various configurations related to the material of the leaf and sash-frame. On this fixed support is installed a spindle, through appropriate connecting means. In this respect, within the framework of a swinging and tilting leaf, these connecting means are, in the shape of ball-pin hinge. The spindle is then provided, at its lower end, with a spherical head accomodating itself in a ball-pin cage which is part of the fixed support. Finally, though the bushing corresponding to the movable support attached to the sash-frame is capable of pivoting about a vertical spindle, the tilting is the result of the mounting of the ball pin on the fixed support.
Very often, this kind of hinging fitting includes, adjusting means allowing the adjustment of the positioning of the leaf with respect to its sash-frame. Thus, these adjusting means act in the plane of the door, window or the like and/or in a perpendicular direction. This function being, in this latter case, to modify the force of compression of the leaf against the sash-frame when closing the door, window or the like.
Thus, it is known to carry out an adjustment of the compression of the seal between the leaf and its sash frame by acting on the components of the movable support attached to the leaf or on the movable members integral with the sash-frame.
Furthermore, there are known various embodiments of adjusting devices allowing to achieve the tilting of the leaf to the left or to the right in the plane of the sash-frame. Such adjustment devices may act on the connection between the spindle and the fixed support of the sash-frame. The drawback of this solution is its complexity, because of the additional parts it requires. This obviously results in an increased production cost, in addition to the fact that these additional parts are liable, in the course of time, to getting jammed because of their oxidizing. Additionally the presence of dust or dirt may make the successive adjustments impossible.